


Bathing in the Secret Moonlight

by UniversesAdrien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Intersex, M/M, Marriage, Medical Conditions, Mild Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Social Media, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesAdrien/pseuds/UniversesAdrien
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY, IF SOMETHING TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NOR IS IT MEANT TO HURT NCT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS."You're holding me, and yet I still feel lonely. Why is that?" Taeil whispered into his pillow, allowing himself to be embraced by his lover."I don't know, my beautiful siren." His partner mumbled into Taeil's clothed shoulder.Or Taeil has been in a secret relationship since he debuted with NCT. A comment from a fan causes the members from NCT to start speculating about Taeil's love life. What will happen to Taeil and his lover? And what will happen when Taeil finds out something interesting yet alarming about his body?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a repost! I took it down for my own reasons but decided to put it back up after realizing how much people loved it and how much I loved it. If you don't like any of the tags or you read and don't like what I wrote, please stop and leave. It's very simple. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading!

"There's a difference between privacy and secrecy. Can you tell me what it is?"

- _04:25, December 15th, NCT Dorms-_

For Taeil, 4 am should be a time for sleeping with mountains of blankets and the heater cranked up high. At the moment, though, he's sitting comfortably on the kitchen's counter while sipping a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The older couldn't sleep after a long day of heated arguments with their management, telling them how they shouldn't overwork Donghyuck and Mark so much.

As he started to finish his hot chocolate, he jumped down and gently washed the cup. He knew they had a schedule of cleaning the kitchen and wanted to make it easier for the next person.

Taeil was drying his hands when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He gasped quietly as a person placed their lips on his warm neck, making a tiny mark right above his ear. Taeil turned around and wrapped his arms around the other.

Ever since Taeil was seven years old, he knew he wasn't like anyone else. He didn't look at girls and feel that butterfly feeling his childhood friend felt when looking at a female classmate. Instead, when he was hugged or even looked at by a male classmate, he became an absolute mess.

"What are you doing up, Tae? It's our day off." Taeil murmured. He felt the leader smile against his neck as he spoke into his ear. Taeyong peeled away for a second before brushing his bangs out of his face.

"I wanted to be with you for a bit before everyone else woke up. Cuddle, kiss a bit, watch some shows before everyone wakes up at 9 and we have to cook." Taeil smiled warmly before leaving a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Lee Taeyong, did you wake up at 4 am to kiss me?" His voice came out dangerous, but his grin said otherwise. Taeyong snickered and pecked Taeil's lips.

"I'm a light sleeper, baby. I heard someone get up and I thought it was Chenle for a second. Then I heard a soft hum, and I immediately knew it was you." Taeyong said, causing Taeil to giggle softly into his ear.

The two stayed in that position for a while, holding each other as they swing back in forth in the kitchen. Slowly but surely, Taeil and Taeyong moved into the living room and sat down on a small couch with a window behind it. They looked out to see snow falling from the clouded sky, streets begging to be painted pure white for people to walk on the next day.

Taeil sat against Taeyong's chest and curled up into a ball in his arms. They didn't want this feeling to go away. The warmth of their arms around each other, the tenderness of their small kisses, the powerful emotions in their hearts that bloomed each time they were around each other, made everything so much easier.

"Hey, turn around, my angel. I want to see your beautiful face." Taeil blushed at the comment but rotated and placed his thighs next to Taeyong's hips. Taeyong smiled and held him. He made sure the other was fully supported.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to see?" He teases. The other shook his head and yanked him even closer — their lips just millimeters apart from each other as their breathing intertwined. It took Taeil a lot of confidence to finally connect their smooth lips. They started to move against each other, soon fighting for dominance. Taeyong, of course, won and began to unbutton Taeil's pajama shirt, but only enough to slip it down his shoulders. Taeil did the same thing, unbuttoning Taeyong's shirt all the way.

Their tiny pecks quickly turned into a full-blown make-out session, not breaking apart for a single second until they heard a floorboard creak from the other side of the dorm. They quickly broke their kiss but stayed in the same position and listened to the suspect. Taeyong shrugged and continued sticking his tongue down Taeil's throat, making the other whine softly. On the one hand, he wanted to stay, but on the other, they could be found out.

The two froze as a boy knocked into the table, waking himself up. It was no other than a sleep-walking Lucas. He blinked quickly and looked around to take in his surroundings. Taeyong threw a blanket over them both, causing him to crouch rapidly. They tried their best to silent their heavy breathing and bit their lips to stop any more noises.

"Why am I here...?" Lucas asked himself. He glanced at the lump on the couch but shrugged. Lucas scratched his head in confusion and trekked back to his room. This time, he made sure to lock it and wrap himself in blankets. Taeyong and Taeil sighed in relief when they heard the door slam shut, but it caused others to wake up.

"I thought we had more than two hours, but I guess we don't anymore because of Lucas," Taeyong said. He buttoned Taeil's pajama shirt and slid it back over his shoulders. Taeyong stared at the beautiful human being in front of him and wondered what he did to deserve him. Taeil slid his hands over Taeyong's chest and sighed sadly, not wanting to get up and go back to his daily life as an idol. He wished to lay on his boyfriend's chest and stay in his arms for eternity. Although, life didn't work that way, so they both got up and fixed their clothes before looking back out the window, staring intently at the moon.

"It's okay, things happen, my love." Those six words seemed like a simple whisper to Taeil, but to Taeyong, it broke him a little. He thought, why should they be hiding who they are? Why should it be okay to keep their love and affection for each other away from everyone's eyes? Taeyong stared into Taeil's eyes before reaching up and caressing his cheek. Then, a soft voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

"What was that noise?" It was Doyoung; he woke up from the sounds Lucas made earlier. Taeyong let go of his lover and turned to face him. He thought it was only Doyoung, but a sleepy Yuta and Jisung were hanging on him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled as nothing happened.

"Lucas was sleepwalking and knocked into something. I was already awake and decided to come to check it out, then Taeil came out. I found it weird because he's a deep sleeper." He said. Taeil frowned slightly, but let Taeyong continue.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to drag these two back to bed. Yuta and Jisung woke up and decided to hang on me." Doyoung grumbled. He trailed back to the room and closed the doors silently, contrasting the slam Lucas made.

Taeil glanced at Taeyong, sitting on the couch and wrapping himself in the blanket. Taeyong kneeled in front of him and took his hands in his own, placing small kisses on each one. They stared at their intertwined hands but didn't speak a word as their hearts were raw and crestfallen.

A second ago they were holding each other and kissing to where their hearts were full and buoyant. Now, they're paralyzed and feel like they were tortured for years on end. It wasn't supposed to be this way; it was never supposed to be a secret, and yet here they are, shattered and isolated.

- _09:20-_

Taeyong was beyond exhausted at this point. He spent the past couple hours wondering if he should tell everyone about him in Taeil. It had already been years since they started dating, late nights completely regular, long talks and sneaky kisses a common theme and yet, no one knew.

"Taeyong, if you had a secret, you would tell me, right?" Taeyong jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to see Johnny leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. His eyebrows were furrowed, and eyes were searching for some answer Taeyong wanted to give him.

"Of course I would. Why the sudden question?" He tried to hide the nervousness in his tone and failed terribly. Johnny bit his lip and moved closer, placing his hands beside Taeyong's cutting board.

"Do you remember when we first became friends? You told me you accepted people of different sexualities when I blurted out all my problems." Taeyong laughed, which made Johnny less anxious.

"Yes, and you should also remember that I called you a weirdo for telling me your issues when I barely knew you. It worked out, though. We were attached to the hip after that!" Johnny chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I'm going out with Jaehyun and Mark later, expect us to be late, okay?" Taeyong nodded and continued cutting red and green tomatoes, humming a small tune as Johnny left him. It wasn't long for Taeyong's tired mind to trail back to Taeil.

The boy who entered his heart managed to stay for an extended period. Taeyong thought that it was just a silly crush, something that he would soon forget, but he never did. His heart swelled every time Taeil sang his heart out, and every time he sang, he looked like the whole world was watching him. It made Taeyong fall for him even harder, if possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Taeyong jumped slightly as the person shyly stepped closer to him. Taeil smiled warmly and placed his hand on the other's bicep, squeezing it in comfort.

"I'm thinking about you," Taeyong whispered calmly. Taeil gently took the knife from Taeyong's hands and started to cut the rest of the vegetables, making Taeyong confused but happy that he had help, especially from him. They continued to cook for 19 other people, sometimes getting small assistance from Donghyuck or Jaemin, who loved to watch the two dance around the kitchen. At one point, the two spoke up and started to ask questions about relationships. It was sudden considering they were cooking, but they answered to the best of their abilities.

"Can someone not be attracted to a certain gender?" It was Donghyuck's turn to ask the question, and it made Jaemin spit out his coffee. Taeil's eyes widened as Taeyong looked at him, begging for him to answer the question, so he doesn't have to. Taeil thought for a moment before sighing deeply and answering thoroughly.

"O-Of course, not everyone has to be heterosexual. Some are bisexual, pansexual, lesbian, gay, asexual, and more." Donghyuck smiled and thanked him, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate not a second later. Jaemin pondered for a minute but shrugged and sipped his coffee next to a hyper full sun.

They continued that way for a while, eventually calling all of the members over to eat a plentiful breakfast. Taeil picked up a piece of egg and ate it, content about the way it turned out. He watched as members ate the food and talked amongst themselves. Yangyang and Kun were arguing over which song should they cover next, making Hendery and Xiaojun laugh at some of their points.

Next to them was Mark and Donghyuck, the two were murmuring, blushing now and then. Lucas and Jungwoo watched before Jungwoo hit Lucas' arm, scolding him for making a lot of noise in an ungodly hour. Everyone seemed to be having a nice day off, and it was enough for Taeil to forget almost getting caught by multiple people at once.

- _23:10, December 19th, SM Entertainment Building -_

"Here's your schedule for tomorrow, Taeil. You'll be recording a song with Johnny, Taeyong, and Sicheng. Make sure you're here on time and you wear comfortable but nice clothing, there will be a recording diary for this song." The manager said to him. It was late, and 127 was practicing Simon Says and Regular. Taeil nodded and grabbed the schedule, folding it neatly and placing it into his bag. He waved the manager off and headed towards the elevator, but Mark stopped him.

"Shouldn't you be at the dorm? I thought you would be home already." Mark yawned and shook his head.

"I was getting my stuff and lost my key, so I spent the last hour looking for them." He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at Taeil. The older shook his head and motioned the other to follow him back. Mark, luckily, had his key but Taeil was quick to pull out his own to use. They entered the dorm, and loud snores welcomed them with the television on, but volume down. Mark tiptoed to his room and said goodnight, trying not to wake anyone up.

Taeil placed his coat on the coat rack and made sure to clean up a little before going to bed. He glanced at the television and noticed that whoever was watching it left it on. Taeil turned it off, and once again, had a pair of arms wrapped his waist. Small kisses were placed on his shoulder by no one else than Taeyong. The man was waiting for his return at ten, but an hour passed and he got worried that something had happened.

"You're late." It was all he said, but it was laced with fear and concern that made Taeil shiver slightly. Taeil turned and hugged Taeyong tightly before whispering in his ear.

"I was getting my schedule. We're spending the day recording tomorrow. Sicheng and Johnny will be there, but any time I get to spend with you is enough to keep me going for days." Taeyong smiled tiredly and placed small pecks on the shell of his ear. He held his hands and led him to Taeyong's shared room with Doyoung, but the other was out for the night, so he had the place to himself.

"Doyoung is staying with Yuta and Sicheng, so we can cuddle and kiss all we want before we have to get up at an ungodly hour." Taeil swooned when he entered the room. Taeyong had placed petals on the bed and lit scented candles for him. He gave Taeil a small gift bag that held a pair of pink, silk shorts, and a silk button-up long-sleeve shirt to compliment it. Taeil looked up at him, eyes welling up with tears as his heart raced a million miles per hour.

"Yongie, I don't know what to say," Taeil was beyond speechless at this point, so he gave Taeyong a quick peck on the lips and went to freshen up and change quickly. Taeyong swallowed harshly and changed his clothes into a pair of long black silk pants, but no shirt. He knew Taeil loved to lay on his bare chest, and every time Taeil wanted to cuddle, he would make sure to wear a button-up. Taeil's wishes were Taeyong's commands in every way possible, no matter what it was.

By the time the two woke up, it was 04:32. It was such an ungodly hour, but Taeil and Taeyong had work to do, and it wasn't going to get done itself. Taeyong yawned and turned off the noisy alarm before looking at the sleeping figure next to him.

"Baby, it's time to get up." He whispered. The sleeping boy whined softly, curling into Taeyong's side and falling back asleep. Taeyong chuckled and made Taeil sit up on the bed, who then yawned and pouted that he was woken up so suddenly. The two changed and got ready for work, which was quite fast as it was just a recording.

Taeil folded the pajamas Taeyong gave him and smiled before hiding it in his dance bag. Usually, the dorm would fill with people running around, trying to get to their schedules, but some didn't have any, so it was just a few of them going to the dimly lit studio.

- _05:32,_ _December 20th,_ _SM Entertainment Building, Recording Studio_ -

"Johnny, repeat that last line and make that last note go up a little higher, don't worry if you can't do it, okay?" Johnny nodded and sung passionately. He sang the note in the most stable way he could, and it caused the rest to clap after the session was over.

Sicheng went next, and man did everyone swoon over his beautiful deep vocals echoing throughout the studio. Everyone looked at him in awe as he finished his lines, making him smile brightly and look down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Okay, we have one half of the song recorded, how about you guys take a break? Go eat and hydrate before we do the second half." The producer chirped. Taeyong and Taeil quickly took this opportunity to sneak away, but little did they know that a curious Sicheng was following them.

"Guys, something is trending on Twitter that I think you should read." The two jumped in their shoes and held their hands to their chest at Sicheng's voice. Taeil took his phone, shaking, and read a thread containing interesting information and Taeil's name.

The tag stated, "#TaeilIsDating," which caused Taeil's breathing to quicken and heart race rapidly. Taeyong looked at him questioningly and took the phone out of his grasp, patting his arm in the process. He read millions of comments that essentially stated Taeil was seen out with a mysterious woman. He clicked on a picture and sighed in relief as he realized the mysterious woman was no other than Taeil's mother.

"Don't worry about it, Taeil, they thought your mom was your girlfriend." Taeil's lips formed a thin line, making it evident that he was extremely tired of Dispatch and their ridiculous antics. Sicheng snickered at his expression and checked his phone.

"I'm going to get some food; I'll see you guys later. Don't get lost!" Sicheng skipped off to the elevator, where Johnny was but not exactly paying attention. Sicheng snuck up behind him and thought about scaring him, but first, to read his messages about a certain Yoonoh. He raised his eyebrows when he saw hearts around the boy's name and a big smile with pink cheeks on Johnny's face.

"That's so cute, when are you going to confess? Or did you already admit your crush and you're together?" Sicheng spoke up, causing Johnny to jump 30 feet into the air. He laughed and thought about telling Kun about this amusing scene later.

"S-Sicheng, hasn't anyone told you that it's not nice to spy on people?" Johnny scolded as he held his phone away from the other's sight. Sicheng smiled lightly and pressed the down button on the elevator. Johnny shook his head, coughing when cool air hit their faces.

It was a quiet lunch for both of them; not much was said or done. Sicheng and Johnny quietly sat with their food and looked out the window with pure bliss. They didn't speak for a while until Johnny spoke up.

"I'm thinking about telling Jaehyun how I feel later this week after our radio show. I was planning to take him to this secluded restaurant; it's very romantic yet upbeat." Sicheng listened as Johnny talked about his plan and noticed how now and then his face would turn as red as a beet.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Youngho." Johnny was a bit shocked by his first name being said but smiled and continued eating in silence. Sicheng remembered back when he had a slight crush on Taeil, but realized that it was just something temporary. It was the same for Taeil, although his realization was Taeyong. Sicheng became aware of Kun when he came into the company and had been dating since then, not as long as Taeil and Taeyong, but enough to be comfortable around each other.

No one knew about each other's crushes or relationships; it was something that everyone kept in the dark. Inevitably, the members would get asked about partners, but they'd quickly dismiss it, making the excuse that they wanted to live in the moment before they settled down. Little did the public know that other things were going on behind closed doors.

- _06:01, SM Entertainment Building, Recording Studio-_

"Taeyong, have you seen my blue sweater?" Taeil asked. Taeyong thought about his question for a minute before shaking his head and going back to writing. Taeil sighed, continuing to look for the sweater he got for his birthday.

"Have you looked in the recording booth?" Taeyong got up from his spot and started to search with him. Eventually, he gave up and gave his lover a tight back-hug.

"Yeah, I combed through the whole studio, and I still can't find it. Do you think one of the boys took it? Or maybe someone was cleaning and grabbed it?" Taeil's heart started to race rapidly, despite having Taeyong give him soothing rubs on his arms.

Taeil felt as he made a huge mistake taking off his sweater, but the feeling soon disappeared when Johnny and Sicheng came in with the blue garment hanging off of Johnny's shoulder. He sighed in relief and ran to him.

"Johnny, oh my goodness, where did you find it?" Johnny shrugged and gave the older the sweater, not forgetting the image of him and Taeyong being oddly intimate. Sicheng gave him a side-eye before sliding over to the black leather couch.

"Don't worry about it, but anyway, let's get back to recording!" Taeil sighed in relief and sat next to Sicheng. They eventually started to talk about the most random things, ranging from if they preferred the color red or blue to what they thought about the current state of the Earth's environment. Taeyong started to arrange his sheet music, the sound of crinkling paper and soft keys from a computer keyboard filling the room. It wasn't long before the staff came back into the studio.

- _11:25, NCT Dorms-_

As Taeil and Johnny entered the dorms, the members welcomed them with bare faces and mouths full of food. Taeil raised his eye in confusion when Chenle started to babble about his morning in Chinese. It wasn't long until Yangyang reminded Chenle he was speaking in another language, which the boy usually does when he gets excited.

"It's okay! I need to improve my Chinese, anyways, go ahead, Chenle." Chenle and Yangyang beamed happily, continuing, but this time, they spoke slower. Taeil listened intently and did not notice the soft stare Johnny was giving Jaehyun.

"Do you ever stop and think about what kind of people Taeil is into?" Jaehyun asked, causing Johnny to spit out the water he was initially drinking.

"I don't, actually, why do you ask? Are you interested in him? It's okay if you are, you know." Johnny started to ramble, but Jaehyun was quick to calm him down. He patted Johnny's back before answering.

"No, I'm not interested at all. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, especially you," Jaehyun whispered the last part, but Johnny didn't notice. "It's just interesting how we don't know much about his love life. We all share our lives, but Taeil seems pretty private when it comes to that part. I guess I'm noticing more since that tag recently trended."

"Now that I think about it, I can't recall a time when he mentioned anything about his love life. Do you think we should ask him or should we wait for him to come to us?" Jaehyun opened his mouth to respond, but a small voice perked up, answering for him.

"If you're curious, you should ask him, but then again, you should also respect his decisions and wait." The tiny voice was no other than Park Jisung, the youngest member of NCT. Johnny and Jaehyun turned their heads to him, startled by his words. Jisung shrugged, going straight to the fridge to get water for him and Jaemin.

Johnny ran his hand through the younger's fluffy hair affectionately and thought about the other's words. Johnny crept over to Taeil, Jaehyun holding onto him, nervous for the conversation.

At this point, Johnny wanted to throw a chair across the room, because as soon as he opened his mouth, Taeil's phone rang. Jaehyun's lips formed a line, and his grip on Johnny's wrist tightened.

Taeil got up and excused himself, leaving the others alone as he answered his phone. "Hello? Taeyongie, are you okay? Did something happen? I swear if something did I will be there right away-"

"Baby, don't worry, nothing's wrong. I just forgot my keys, so I need you to come down and give them to me. It'll be quick, okay? Plus, I want to see your pretty face before I go to my next schedule." Taeil blushed and knew Taeyong had a smug look on his face. He cursed at the other but agreed to give him his keys. Taeil hung up and went over the door, kneeling to put on his shoes. He put on his dark green jacket, huffing and mumbling quiet curses. He started thinking if the hair dye got to Taeyong's head, causing memory loss and stupidity.

"I'll be right back, Taeyong forgot his keys." As Taeil left, something in Johnny's head clicked, like a lightbulb went off in his head. Jaehyun's tilted in confusion when Johnny grabbed his pale hand and led him to an empty room.

"Okay, what if the reason why he hasn't said anything or made a move on anyone is that he's already taken?"

"Seo Youngho, did you not just hear what the youngest told us? We shouldn't just assume things. If you're curious, ask him when both of you are alone or don't ask him and wait for Taeil to come to you." Jaehyun was very adamant about this, but Johnny was too curious.

"I know what he said, but haven't you noticed that whenever he's around a certain someone with constant dyed hair, he blushes and turns into this ball of fluff? Listen, I'm just making observations; if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop and forget about it." Johnny said, sitting down next to Jaehyun and holding his soft hands in his own. Jaehyun sighed but told Johnny to do what he must, but told him not to drag him in when it became a mess.

- _11:55-_

"He's such a clumsy leader, making me stand in the cold for a long time just to give him his keys." Taeil huffed. He toed off his shoes and placed them neatly among the others. Taking off his now snow-covered coat, he coughed slightly and sat back down on the couch. It wasn't long before the curious boys joined him. They looked at each other, confused about how they should start the conversation.

"We've been friends for a long time, and there's something that I've always been curious about," Taeil sat there quietly, urging Johnny to continue. Although instead of asking the question he's been dying to ask, Jaehyun quickly interrupted Johnny.

"We just wanted to know if you were okay with Johnny and me dating!" Johnny looked at him, shocked and confused by the other's comments. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "We should respect his decision to keep his love life a secret. I'm sorry, but it's not our life." Johnny thought for a minute, but smiled and gave Jaehyun a small kiss on his right hand.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even know you two liked each other! Of course, I'm okay with you two dating, why would you even ask?" Jaehyun and Johnny looked at each other with red faces, too embarrassed to respond. "It's okay; you don't have to answer, I'm happy about you two! Tell me if you guys need anything, okay? I'll be in my room if you want to talk more." As soon as Taeil left, Jaehyun left to get water, leaving Johnny to panic immensely and hide his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I just kissed his hand! What did I do and why did he say that we're dating?" Johnny squirmed around the room and bit his lip. He was so in love with Jaehyun that he didn't even notice that the other felt the same way. Johnny saw Jaehyun walk back in, seeing that he was equally flustered.

- _23:18-_

Taeil was back on the couch, the moonlight hitting his features wonderfully. It was another night of not sleeping in the warmth of his bed, so he decided to practice his Chinese. Taeil wanted to communicate with his fans more and thought about learning more languages for them. He spoke softly, not wanting to wake anyone up with his words and phrases. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep slumber with the book hanging on his arm.

It wasn't long before Taeyong and Sicheng came back after a long day of rehearsals and meetings. Sicheng placed his coat on the rack and waved the older goodnight, too tired to spot an asleep Taeil on the small couch. Taeyong, on the other hand, noticed him right away. He smiled; he was exhausted to the bone, but that didn't mean he couldn't carry the other to bed. Taeyong placed his arms under Taeil's body and brought him bridal-style to his bed. Taeil's eyes fluttered open and only saw Taeyong cover him with blankets. He did this often, but something was a bit off.

"How did your day go?" Taeil croaked out, wrapping himself around his lover.

"It was torture. All I could think about was your beautiful smile, the way you laugh, your cringe jokes, the advice you give to everyone, how caring you are, how much you love me, just the fact that you're mine, I couldn't stop thinking." Taeyong climbed on top of Taeil and intertwined their hands, kissing every single fingertip. Taeil was breathless at this point, but that didn't stop Taeyong from continuing. Taeyong trailed his kisses up Taeil's arms and up to his neck, making it his mission to kiss every part of his body.

Taeil felt as he was in heaven. The man he would fight the universe for was right next to him and was kissing the daylights out of him. Taeil doesn't know what prompted all of this, but he wasn't complaining. He looked up at Taeyong and noticed a slight change in hair color; Taeyong changed his hair back to the light brown he had during the Touch promotions. He always loved that hair and for the other to bring it back, made him swoon intensely.

"I want you so badly, please, baby, take care of me." And in that second, Taeyong did as Taeil requested. For a moment, Taeyong didn't care if the members found out, if the company found out, if the world found out, all he wanted was to be with Taeil, and everyone knows that they were each other.

On the night of the 20th of December, Moon Taeil and Lee Taeyong made love. It was passionate and sensual, but innocent and sweet at the same time. Their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies connected and searched for warmth and pleasure. It was late, and both of them were tired, but nothing beats the power of love.


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had his own reasons, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second chapter! The third one is currently being written again after I gave up on quite some time ago.
> 
> Enjoy!

- _06:38, December 24th, NCT Dorms-_

"Why are we up so early?" Jeno whined. Jisung hummed quietly and continued hanging ornaments on the tree. Jaemin poked his head from the kitchen and watched as the others had fun decorating the tree. He smiled before going back to the pot of soup Taeyong wanted to him to watch over.

Taeyong folded Jisung's clothes neatly, smiling to himself and humming. He heard the door open and turned to see who it was, but there was no one. Taeyong tilted his head to the side, confused and concerned, but suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around his waist.

"Taeyongie! Why are you here doing boring stuff when you can play with the rest of us?" It was Chenle, the bright ball of joy that many adore. Taeyong chuckled and turned to ruffle the other's hair.

"I'm almost done, okay? I'll be there soon. Tell Taeil and Yuta to put the rest of the ingredients in the soup and Jaemin to go rest." Chenle nodded and skipped back to the rest, leaving Taeyong to finish folding the rest of Jisung's clothes. Jisung usually washed his clothes, but the other had promotions and came home exhausted almost every night, similar to Mark. They were only kids, and Taeyong wanted them to remember that.

By the time he finished folding and set the clothes in Jisung's room, Taeil, Johnny, and Doyoung had come back with drinks. He patted Mark's head before making space on a long, but small white table in the corner of the dining room.

"I have concluded that the Dreamies will not be drinking tonight, despite most of them being legal. I don't want Jisung to get left out!" Donghyuck opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Mark quickly shut him up.

"Dinner is almost ready, so someone set up the dining room. As a little reminder, Mark and Yukhei won't be drinking either." Now it was Mark's turn to whine. Although, he was quickly drowned out by giggling and teasing from the older members. Donghyuck smiled smugly, causing Mark to flick his forehead.

As the others had their fun, no one noticed Jungwoo putting up a mistletoe by the kitchen entrance. He glanced at the small plant, satisfied with his work, before sitting respectively next to Yukhei. A tiny kiss was placed on his cheek, making light dust of pink appear on his face.

No one made a move to get up, that is until Jaemin asked Donghyuck to get him some ice. Jeno had stretched his arms out and looked at the ceiling, noticing some green from the corner of his eyes. He grinned mischievously and sent Mark to get him some ice, too. Doyoung saw his troublemaker self, as Jeno's eyes did not turn into crescent moons.

"You both are so lazy; I don't know how Renjun or Jisung deal with you both," Mark grumbled. Donghyuck was busy getting a cup, realizing he never got the reason for the ice. Although it was too late, now both of them were under the mistletoe. Mark immediately got flustered and apologized for bumping into himself. They tried to get through, but Johnny pointed out Jungwoo's tiny

"I do t know who put that mistletoe there, but now you guys can't move until someone makes a move." Ten snickered, now bringing everyone to the attention of the fun situation. Why did this have to happen today? Out of all the days, why today, and why now? It was a bit too cliche for Donghyuck's liking, but destiny ignored his pleas.

Mark, on the other hand, loved cliches, but it wasn't how he planned on confessing or giving Donghyuck his first kiss. Despite his protests and whining, Donghyuck got his kiss. It was unexpected, it took all of Mark's confidence, and he was sure that he wouldn't have enough energy to last the rest of the day, but it was worth it. His cheeks were beet red; voice completely is gone, mind blank, and it was all because of a small peck on his lips.

"Whoa, I did not expect Mark to make the first move." Jaehyun whistled, making Johnny smile fondly. Taeyong watched the couples gather unconsciously, a bit jealous that he couldn't do that with Taeil. He wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to do so; they were primarily an odd combination, like Doyoung and Yuta. Although the difference is that Yuta has the confidence to tell the world, while Taeyong couldn't even his sexuality mention his mother.

"I don't think Mark himself expected it," Donghyuck spoke after a while. He looked up at the other and smiled bashfully, taking it upon himself to link their hands. He dragged the flustered boy to another room, where they could talk in private. Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head and headed to the pot of soup.

"Don't think for a second that we're not going to tease the shit out of you, Mark!" Jaehyun shouted from the couch. Johnny glanced over and felt his cheeks grow pink, like a glass of red wine spilling on a carpet. Taeyong inhaled the savory scent of the group's favorite soup, taking notice of the small amounts of laughter erupting every five minutes.

"Can we play some games before we eat?" Jisung spoke from his comfortable spot on the floor.

"No, but we can play after!" After long conversations and Mark coming back with his hair a mess, the food was finally ready. They ate happily and actively, meaning a small food fight started after Lucas made kissy noises at Mark. He was quickly shut up when Jungwoo gave him a big peck on the cheek.

"Babe, I'm trying to tease Mark! You kissing me is not helping!" Lucas whined with his mouth full of food.

"You calling me babe isn't helping either and Donghyuck, did you put on red lipstick to kiss Mark?" Donghyuck smirked and raised his glass of apple juice. He wanted to show the world that he loved Mark dearly and Mark loved him back. After years of arguing and sneaking looks, they were finally an item.

"Okay, no more fighting and throwing food at each other. Let's finish eating." Kun reminded the group. Yangyang mocked Kun, teasing him a little before picking up his spoon. Around thirty minutes later, the group finished eating and the dishes washed by Jaemin and Jeno, the two taking their sweet time.

They played Simon Says first, and it ended in embarrassment. The last one to go was Jisung, the youngest, and had said everyone had to sit on their lover's, or crush's, laps. Jisung sat on Jaemin's, which made the other bubbly, Yuta sat on Doyoung's, Jaehyun on Johnny's, Renjun on Jeno's, Jungwoo on Lucas', and Kun on Sicheng's lap. Others sat on laps, but some escaped and made excuses for not following Jisung's orders.

The next thing they did was sing along to their favorite songs. It was only natural that NCT Dream sang NCT 127 and NCT U's songs, and Chenle plus Renjun sang WayV's songs. Doyoung and Taeil sang a duet, indirectly making it a love song to their partners.

Doyoung didn't know that Taeil was singing to Taeyong, but he knew he was singing to someone. Maybe he did have someone they didn't know about. It wasn't Yuta since Doyoung himself was dating him. It might be Sicheng, but he had been close to Kun lately. Was it Jaehyun? No, he and Johnny were courting each other. Then who was it?

"Honey, you look like someone just told you your mother died," Yuta whispered into his ear. It was Mark and Taeyong rapping now.

"I was thinking about that rumor a while back. I know it was debunked, but have you ever thought about Taeil dating? We never hear about his love life. At first, I thought it was because he was a private person, but what if it's something else?" Yuta's lips formed a thin line; his expression was now matching Doyoung.

"Not even Taeyong is that secretive..." Doyoung smiled a bit and patted Yuta's head, bringing their attention back to the singing idiots called NCT. They danced around and grinned until their whole bodies hurt. It was an exciting time, and for once, it stayed that way.

- _23:14, December 24th, NCT Dorms-_

As the night sky grew cold and eyes grew tired, people trailed to their rooms. Taeil was the last one to get up as he was washing dishes and cleaning the area. He wanted the place to look nice for Christmas Day, and while it did, thanks to Taeyong, Taeil wanted it to be perfect.

"We can finish cleaning in the morning; come to bed." A voice rang through the empty living room. Taeil placed the last present down before turning around, seeing Taeyong lean against the door frame, a pink towel hanging on his colored hair. Taeil walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck. Taeyong looked into his deep brown eyes for a second, closing them and leaned his forehead against Taeil's. They stayed there, taking in their scents and feeling the calm air around them.

"Let's go to bed. It's Christmas, and we deserve a few cuddles." Taeil giggled a bit before leading Taeyong away. The lights on the tree shined brilliantly, filling their home with warmth. The presents were displayed in a neat fashion and ornaments decorating the tree beautifully.

- _10:27, January 21st, NCT Dorms-_

Christmas was a success; everyone got their gifts, some got what they wanted, some didn't, but it was okay. They were grateful for everything, and all that mattered was that they got to spend time with each other. They all separated for New Years, but NCT loved the break they got after so a long year of comebacks.

It was January now, and schedules were starting to pile up, which caused Mark to have some hiccups here and there, Sicheng missing his best friends when he went back to China, and Taeyong spending an abnormally amount of time in the studio. Although, Taeil had the worst effect of overworking. He started working on more SM Stations; he was learning how to play more instruments, rarely going home, and on top of that; he was sick.

"Can you sing the last note a bit higher? I think it'll change the dynamic of the piece a little." The producer said, looking over to Taeil, who was sitting on the leather couch with Taeyong's hoodie on him. Taeil nodded and stood up, a wave of nausea suddenly hitting him at full speed. The producer looked at him, confused as of why he ran to the bathroom like a lightning bolt.

Taeil kneeled and spilled the contents of his breakfast into the pearly white toilet, not bothering to close the stall door. A person entered the bathroom, yawning and not noticing the puking man until he heard more noises coming from the other.

"Taeil, are you okay?" Yuta said worryingly. He kneeled next to Taeil and patted his back, pulling out a water bottle from his jacket pocket.

"I-I'm fine. I-It's just a stomach bug; don't worry." Taeil gagged a few more times, but nothing else came out. He got up and struggled to get to the sink, his vision blurring slightly. Taeil rinsed his mouth with water and coughed a couple of times before taking the water from Yuta's hand. He drank the cold substance, sighing in relief when it hit his throat.

"You should go home; you're sick!" Yuta exclaimed. Taeil shook his head and smiled, assuring him that he was fine and could get through the day. It wasn't the case at all, though, the past month he's been puking and getting dizzy. At first, he thought it was because he was working so much, but Taeil remembered his condition and quickly made an appointment.

"Yuta, calm down, okay? I have an appointment soon, and I'll make sure I get some rest when I get home later tonight. Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" Yuta huffed and pouted, but followed the older's wishes and didn't say a word. Yuta and Taeil continued with his day, often bumping into other artists and asking how they were doing.

_-14:30, ??? Hospital-_

When the clock hit 14:30, Taeil packed up his belongings and made his way to the clinic. His heart started to beat a million miles an hour, thinking about his medical condition and what could happen to his body the next year.

"Moon Taeil? Please come this way and take off your shirt. You should also pull down your pants and underwear a bit. The doctor will see you in a little bit." Taeil nodded and followed her instructions, laying down comfortably.

"Taeil, it's nice to see you again! Let's go over a few details before we get started. Now, according to your records, you have a certain condition that only 1,000 males in the world have, and you can get pregnant because of it. Lately, you've been experiencing morning sickness, dizziness, weight gain, and back pain; is that all correct?" Taeil nodded. The doctor sighed and wrote some notes down before continuing, "How many sexual partners have you had the past year? Is it still Lee Taeyong? And when is the last time you both had sexual intercourse?"

"It's only one, and yes it's still Lee Taeyong. We've been intimate around late December, then a couple of times in early January." Taeil fidgeted with his sleeves, giving the doctor the exact dates and nervously biting his bottom lip in the process. He had a weird habit of keeping track of the times they both had sex, but Taeyong found it adorable.

"That seems about right. Well, we're going to run some tests to make sure, but Taeil, I know your career and lifestyle, so I'm truly sorry to say that I think you're pregnant." Taeil's eyes swelled with tears and nodded. The doctor proceeded to run tests, like urine tests and blood tests.

"What do the tests say?" Taeil asked nervously. The nurse placed a clipboard down and gently pushed Taeil back down, squirting a clear gel on his stomach.

"They all came back positive, but we still want to do an ultrasound." Taeil nodded and waited. It wasn't long before he heard two faint heartbeats. He gasped quietly and glanced at the screen; a picture of two small beans displayed on the monitor.

"Congratulations, Moon Taeil! You're pregnant with twins!" The nurse exclaimed excitedly. Taeil, on the other hand, was speechless and pale as a sheet of paper. What's going to happen now? How is he going to tell Taeyong? How is he going to hide this from the world? How is he going to raise two children? How would he even give birth?! A million questions ran through Taeil's mind, but one stuck. _How will everyone react?_

"T-Thank you. I should get going; I have a busy day." The doctor then gave a folder of male pregnancy and a sonogram, showing two babies sitting comfortably in his slightly swollen belly. He hid the manila folder in his bag and cried in the backseat of the car. His manager looked at him worriedly but didn't question Taeil about what he found out at the clinic.

Taeil exited the car with an empty expression, making his way to his room and dropping his bag onto the carpeted floor. No one was home, so he let out his tears and whimpers. He let out his worries and anger into his silk-covered pillow, hiccuping now and then. Taeil wanted to be happy, he really did, but he was in the middle of his career, and his relationship was still considered a sin to the rest of the world. All he could think about how he could raise two children without people hating him and his family. Taeil also couldn't stop thinking about how he would tell Taeyong. They were going to become parents, and that was the most terrifying thing ever.

_-19:36, NCT Dorms-_

After a couple of hours of sobbing his eyes out, Taeil fell asleep holding the sonogram close to his heart. With his mind occupied with other things, he completely forgot to hide the materials he received.

"It seems like Taeil is the only one home. I can finally spend some time with him." Taeyong hummed, taking off his shoes and placing them next to Taeil's brown ones. He took off his jacket and hung it up as he took the rest of his stuff to his room. He saw Taeil sleeping peacefully, taking a while to notice the tear streaks on the other's face. Taeyong reached down to stroke Taeil's hair, softly brushing a few strands away from his eyes. He leaned down, lips slowly fanning over the other and left a gentle peck on his pink lips.

"Baby..." Taeil whispered in his sleep. Taeyong smiled and left another kiss, but this time on his forehead.

"You're awake; I was afraid I had to choose a different method to wake you up." Taeil hummed sleepily before realizing there was a specific packet laying on his bed. As Taeyong started talking about his day, often mentioning Jaehyun, Taeil reached to across and stuffed everything in between his cushions.

"I bet you're hungry! Why don't we cook something and you can tell me more about what happened?" Taeyong raised his eyebrow in confusion but shrugged and led Taeil to the kitchen.

"It was the cutest thing ever! Johnny brought Jaehyun a big bouquet of roses and asked him on a proper date. And if that wasn't cheesy enough, he had Donghyuck and Sicheng singing to Jaehyun while Mark played the guitar. It made me realize that I didn't want to hide what we have. I know it's crazy, but I think we should tell everyone-" Taeyong's rambling was cut off by Taeil choking out a loud sob.

"I-I'm sorry. I went to the doctor today, and he told me something. I tried to be careful, Taeyong, I tried!" Taeyong quickly turned off the stove and ran over. He tried to hug Taeil, but once he touched his stomach, the older backed away as his touch burned him. Taeyong bit his lip in worry, wondering what happened to his lover.

"Sweetheart, whatever that doctor told you, I promise we'll get through it." At that moment, Taeil got up and went to get the manilla folder he wanted to burn. When he came back, Taeyong's big doe-eyes looked at him curiously.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to be calm," Taeil took a deep breath, taking out the sonogram and giving it to Taeyong. "I have a medical condition, and it caused me to have both female and male reproductive parts. I didn't mind it at first, but when I hit puberty, I had to get many surgeries to regulate the hormones and other organs in my body." Taeyong's mouth went slack, shocked by the words coming out of Taeil's mouth.

"T-Taeil, are you telling me..." Taeil held his hands, bringing them to his face and kissing each one softly.

"They ran all the tests they could, and I know I should have told you this sooner, but I didn't think about it. When I started getting sick, I thought it was a small stomach bug because Renjun was sick, but I checked my weight, and I gained 10 pounds in a couple of weeks. I went to see a specialist today, and they told me ..." Taeil bit his lip nervously, swallowing harshly before continuing his sentence, "... that I was pregnant with twins." Taeil finally finished, and it took all of Taeyong's energy not to faint.

"Twins, i-it's twins, and I-I'm going to be a..."

"A father, Taeyong, you're going to be a father..." Taeyong let a single tear roll down his cheek as he stared at the photo with two beans looking back at him. He couldn't believe this was all real, he really couldn't, but with his lover in front of him, the one that has stuck by his side all these years, he didn't want to think that it was all a lie or prank.

Taeyong's breath started to quicken, his heart began to race, and all he could do was give a big smile.

"I-I trust you, and I want to be there for you because I love you and I always will," Taeyong finally spoke, making Taeil as speechless as Taeyong was a second ago. A beat of silence went by before both of them started giggling, delighted about the new course of events.

"As exciting as this is, I'm worried about our future. How are we going to tell the members? Should we tell the members? How do I even tell the company? Do I tell them or hide it? And even if I do hide it, how would I hide the fact that I'm pregnant with twins?" Taeil started to ask, rambling on and on. Taeyong listened to his worries until it got to a point where he had to calm the other down. He reached over and pulled Taeil into a hug, being mindful of the two humans inside his belly.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Breathe with me, okay?" Taeil slowly stopped talking, eventually following his lover's instructions. "We need to start slowly. First, we need to tell the members about our relationship. If we tell them about your condition and the pregnancy, then us, it'll overwhelm them, especially the younger ones. And it'll overwhelm you, too. Then we should wait for any development before we tell the company. They know about your condition through background checks, I assume, so all we need to do is tell them when we have enough information about the babies. If it makes you feel better, we'll have a doctor and a lawyer there with us so we can make sure they don't try to fire or force you to do anything you shouldn't be doing." Taeil nodded and sighed deeply, unconsciously reaching down to rub his stomach.

Taeyong snickered at sight, which prompted a slight glare from the older. Almost on queue, the front door opened and bodies started to enter the dorm. Taeil quickly let go of Taeyong's hand out of panic and pushed him off the couch. Jisung jumped when he heard a loud bump, but calmed down after seeing his pained leader.

"Taeyong, what are you doing on the floor?" Yuta asked, eyebrows raised and arms full of food.

"I-I was falling asleep, and Taeil scared me, but now that you guys are here, let's eat! I have an announcement to make after." Taeyong scrambled up and helped Jisung grab cups and plates from the cupboard. Yuta shrugged, taking notice of Taeil's struggle getting up.

"Do you need help? How's your stomach?" Taeil's eyes widened, making others look at both of them in confusion. He forgot Yuta saw him bent over the toilet, puking his breakfast. He told the other not to mention it, and now it was out in the open.

"What about your stomach? Taeil, you didn't tell me you were sick!" Taeyong said, feigning innocence. He squinted at his lover and huffed, looking back at Yuta with a scary look in his eyes. Yuta laughed nervously and slowly backed into the kitchen. He didn't want to face a scolding; he didn't think he could handle it on an empty stomach and did not want to deal with a sick Taeil.

"I'm just a little under the weather. It's why I didn't attend today's recording, okay? No need to worry over something minimal, Lee Taeyong." Jaemin and Jeno made accusing noises but promptly quieted by Renjun slapping them over the head. Doyoung snickered at the bickering individuals, making the atmosphere back to normal.

They ate actively, members often dodging Donghyuck's chicken attacks that initially meant for Mark. It felt as the two most responsible people didn't just go through a significant life-changing event. It was nerve-wracking, but exciting at the same time. They created two human beings that would soon enter the world. The doctor calculated Taeil's dates, having to dig through more of his research to find out how far along Taeil was in his pregnancy. After long deliberation, he concluded that Taeil was a month along with his pregnancy. The whole thing startled Taeil, but the support Taeyong gave him and love he felt radiating off his members, despite them not knowing, calmed him down more than it seemed.

"What's the news?" Taeyong thought for a second, wanting to scream out that he loved Taeil with his whole soul, but he choked.

"Taeyong just got the confirmation of a world tour, with all 21 of us," Taeil spoke this time, smiling at everyone with his usually calm expression. Taeyong mentally sighed in relief as he saw many of his members light up at the news.

"Does that mean YangYang is gonna sing with us?" Chenle asked, Renjun hugging him and wanting Taeyong to say yes. Taeyong snorted and nodded. As the younger ones scattered, the leader felt a slight tug on his heart; he couldn't wait to have two of his own running around, possibly calling Chenle and Renjun their uncles.

It felt as everything slowed down, laughter fading, the light slowly disappearing, but only around the one, he adored the most. Taeil went into a fit of laughter right before Taeyong's eyes, scolding Johnny for making such a ridiculous joke. The eyes crinkling in the fluorescent light, the pearly white teeth sparkling, and the kissable lips opening to giggle softly.

"...Yong? Taeyong? Hello? Is anyone home?" Yuta jokes, patting the other on the back. Taeyong jumped slightly and shook his head. He turned to the smiling Japanese and rolled his eyes playfully.

"You seem a bit out of it lately. Anything going on that we should know about?" Taeyong thought for a second. Yuta was his best friend; he was someone that stuck by him through the long years. There were times when not even Taeil could help Taeyong, but Yuta was always there. Should he tell him? About the news that he is still processing.

"No, I'm just a bit tired is all. How were your schedules?" Yuta's brightened when he asked that question, words quickly pouring out, like a tsunami hitting a small island. Taeyong listened carefully, nodding at different points the Japanese made, and laughing when it was necessary.

By the time Taeil finished his conversation with Johnny, everyone had scattered to their rooms, leaving the two alone in the living area. Taeil suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea, causing him to sprint to the closest bathroom. The giggles coming from Johnny quickly stopped as he followed the older to the bathroom. Before he could step inside, Taeil had shut the door on his face, gagging sounds being heard loudly.

"Taeil? I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Taeil yelped and spilled more of his contents into the bowl. After that, he decided that he was no longer eating tuna.

Johnny was in a panic at this point, shaking as he filled the crystal clear glass with water. He almost dropped it when a concerned Taeyong was standing right behind him, having crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. Johnny smiled nervously and scratched his nape.

"Should I be worried?" Johnny bit his lip and shook his head, trying to be as nonchalant as he can, but Taeyong saw right through his facade. Taeyong squinted and followed a defeated Johnny to the restroom. Inside, he heard more gagging and water running.

"He just ran in there, I thought he was okay." Taeyong sighed deeply and reassured the other that he would take care of it. Although it didn't satisfy Johnny, his answer did calm his nerves enough to leave.

"I'm going to call the doctor and ask about nausea. Go get some rest, okay love?" He whispered the last part, but Taeil still heard it. He brushed his teeth and softly brushed his hands against his stomach, trying to ease the slight pain he felt.

Johnny must have been worried, Taeil thought. He opened the door and traveled to his room, noting to reassure his friend he was alright. As he laid down on the soft comforter, Taeil sang a soft tune to his bump. Soon, the dorm quieted down to hear Taeil's voice, a voice they all came to love over the years.

-17:54 _, February 14th, Olympic Gymnastics Arena-_

If it wasn't for the stylists' excellent wardrobe, Taeil's bump would be highly visible to the entire group. And although Taeyong wasn't too fond of not seeing his cute boyfriend's tummy, he knew it was for the absolute best.

"Taeil, can you help me stretch?" Sicheng spoke softly. Taeil smiled and nodded, putting down his mug of tea. Sicheng sat on the floor and yawned before laying down completely. For a second, Taeil forgot about how hard it was getting to sit down. As he started to kneel, he wobbled and fell straight on his bottom.

"Ow, okay that hurt-" Sicheng snickered, helping him up.

"Be careful, we don't want you getting injured before the concert starts." Taeil rolled his eyes. They stretched together, but before Sicheng could brush his hand over the other's waist to hold him in place, Taeyong yelled out to everyone to gather.

"Okay guys, before we go up there, I want to say a few words," people started to groan and whine but Taeyong ignored them and continued. "These past months have been some of the hardest ones yet and I appreciate every single one of you. I know it sucks getting up at ungodly hours, but right now it's all going to pay off." Despite the cheesiness of the message, members smiled and cheered. They put their hands in the middle and chanted together, getting to their places as soon as it ended.

As Taeil stood in place, he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He should have talked to Taeyong right when he experienced it, but he kept going. Now wasn't the time to go back, he had to get through this, then he could go back home and rest with his two babies.

The cheers of the fans started to get louder and louder when the lights in the arena turned off, allowing only the bright green lightsticks to shine. The intro song boomed over the huge speakers, soon being taken over by the sound of Johnny's peaceful voice. NCTzens started to sob when they saw their members, people noticing how much each of them glowed, especially Taeil.

They always told him that, how much he glowed. When Taeyong would mention it as they lay in bed together and he has his hand over Taeil's stomach, Taeil would deny any glow and blame it all on the lighting. But here he is now, radiating brilliantly as ever.

Doyoung and Taeyong playfully fought on stage while Donghyuck jumped on Mark's back, squealing and waving at the fans. Taeil sat in the back, watching them with an unsure and kind of scared expression. Of course, everyone found it hilarious and pulled him into the chaos.

It was fun for the most part, that is until they got to a song that Taeil sang many, many times, often to Taeyong when it was just the two of them, lying peacefully in bed. He picked up his microphone and opened his mouth, words flowing out like a stream going down a hill uninterrupted. 

The fans became mesmerized, swaying their lightsticks to the beat of the song; some were even crying. Taeyong was smiling fondly at the other but noticed that Taeil was looking a little pale.

As Taeil sang, his dizziness got stronger. He fought against it and kept singing, one might say that it was the best singing he had ever done. He sang the last note beautifully, Jaehyun and Doyoung harmonizing along. When he put down the microphone, the crowd got quieter and quieter, lights dimming until it was completely black.

- _21:14, ??? Hospital-_

"Moon Taeil?" At this point, all 20 members were in a private waiting room. When Taeyong heard his lover's name, he immediately stood up, followed by a worried Johnny and a slightly pissed off Donghyuck.

"What's his condition?" Donghyuck asked angrily. He wanted to know what happened to his precious Hyung. Johnny patted his shoulder and mentally asked him to calm down. Donghyuck pouted, shoulders slumping.

"He's stable. He fainted due to exhaustion and overexerting himself. Taeil will be on strict bed rest for the next two months. As for the babies, they're both perfectly fine and weren't affected at all." A long breath was released from Taeyong, tears flowing down his cheeks in relief.

"Babies? What are you talking about?" Johnny questioned, now getting irritated. Taeyong's eyes widened. He started to panic and motioned the doctor to not say a word, but he didn't see him wave his hands through the air.

"Well, Taeil is pregnant. According to his records," the doctor started, looking through his clipboard to find more information for the angry 6-foot-tall man. "He is currently 3 months pregnant. I was a bit confused with his size, but when I saw that it's twins, it all made sense." Johnny stood there quietly, looking at the ground. Why didn't Taeil tell him this? Who's the father? How can he even get pregnant? Donghyuck looked incredibly lost, defeated even, so when he sat back down with a blank expression, Mark became worried.

Slowly, everyone figured out about their oldest member's condition.

"Taeyong, who do you think it is?" Yuta asked curiously. Taeyong didn't say a word. He opened his mouth a few times, wanting to say something, but no words could come out. Soon, whispers amongst members became a full-fledged investigation.

"I haven't seen him go anywhere besides the studio and the dorm. Do you think it's someone from the company?" Taeyong gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. From afar, he looked stressed out, but up close, one could easily tell he was angry.

"Taeyong, you're the leader. Did he tell you anything? Taeyong?" Taeyong stood up and looked at Jaehyun for a second before leaving the room. Before Jaehyun could stop him, Johnny held him back. He looked at Jaehyun and softly left a peck on his cheek, following Taeyong.

When Taeyong left, he looked around for the doctor who spoke to them about Taeil's condition.

"Hi, can I speak to you for a moment?" The doctor nodded and excused himself from the conversation he was having. "Is it alright if I visit Taeil? I'm... I'm the father of the babies. Taeil is my lover." The doctor smiled happily and handed Taeyong a couple of documents to fill out, leading him to the room.

_Taeyong is what? He's... what?_

Johnny looked at Taeyong in shock. He glanced at his worried expression, then later Taeyong's lips pressing lightly on Taeil's forehead. Johnny hid behind the door and heard Taeyong mumble something small.

"You had me so worried, my love. I was worried I was going to lose all three of you. The doctor told us that you're going to be on strict bed rest," he laughed a little before continuing. "Yeah, I said others. Everyone heard what the doctor said so now everyone knows about you and our little bundles of joy. They don't know that I'm the father, yet. I'll tell them, though, because I'll do anything to keep you and them happy." Taeyong sniffed and pecked Taeil straight on the lips, lingering for a second.

After Johnny heard everything, he gripped the handle and opened the door. He had tears streaming down his face and eyes glaring at Taeyong in frustration.

"J-Johnny!"

"You asshole! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell us?! What did we ever do to you to make you believe that we wouldn't be happy for you!? That we wouldn't help you!" Johnny, he whisper-yelled at him, gripping his collar. Taeyong went quiet and stared at the ground. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking!" Johnny huffed.

Johnny took Taeyong's arm and dragged him through the crowd of doctors and nurses, almost knocking over some medical equipment. Although, he didn't care because all he could see at the moment, was pure red. Some of the employees glanced at them anxiously.

"Johnny, listen to me. I found out not that long ago and I'm still trying to come into terms with it. It's been hard on both of us! I wanted to tell everyone how I felt, how I'm the father and his lover, but I couldn't do it. I'm surrounded by people who are so comfortable with themselves that I felt isolated. Lately, I've been opening up more because of Taeil." Taeyong explained. Johnny went quiet for a while. He slowly calmed down, breathing in and out before sighing. 

"... I'm sorry, Yongie. I shouldn't have blown up like that, but you're going to have to tell them at one point." Johnny muttered. Taeyong bit his lip and nodded. He waited for Taeyong to fully prepare himself before walking back to the room with 18 other people.

"I'm the father," Taeyong spoke confidently. Members, one by one, looked up in confusion, some in shock. Donghyuck looked at Mark, biting his lip in worry, but Mark smiled and patted his cheek. They both then turned their attention to their leader, who was shaking like crazy but his voice spoke otherwise.

"Go ahead, Yong," Johnny spoke up. He sat back down next to Jaehyun and assured that he was fine. Taeyong walked closer to the group 

"Yong, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Jisung whispered. Taeyong smiled and stroke his brown locks gently. He took a glimpse of each member's features before telling one of the most intense love stories ever. 

As he spoke about his relationship with Taeil, Jaemin took note of his doting grin. He slid his hand down to Jisung's and gave it a slight squeeze, startled when Jisung did the same. Slowly, one by one, people came together and listened intently to the leader's words.

"When he told me about his condition, I could tell how nervous he was. I think he was scared he was going to lose me, but I reassured me he wasn't going to," Taeyong sniffed. "Then he gave me more news and gave me a yellow folder full of stuff about babies. At first, I was beyond confused because I don't know shit about babies or pregnancy, but it came to me that there was more to this story." Johnny was holding Jaehyun close to him, head on his shoulder and legs wrapped together. Taeyong stopped to breathe, thoughts of losing Taeil and their two children coming back.

"He told me that he was getting sick and went to the doctor that day. Taeil was so nervous and was literally on the verge of crying when he told me that he has two petite beans inside him. He kept telling me that he tried to be careful, but all I could think about was that I was going to raise two kids with the love of my life. I told him that we had to take this slowly because we didn't want to overwhelm you all. It was never my intention to keep it a secret." And with that, Taeyong finished.

Kun was the first to burst into tears, crying that he was going to be an uncle. Yuta was babbling excitedly to Doyoung, who was looking at him with a soft smile, one of the softest ones Taeyong had ever seen. Donghyuck was also crying, but not as bad as Mark was, who was bawling and wanting to help pick out names. Johnny laughed at how many of them were crying, especially Sicheng, who was sniffing and not bothering to hide his face like he usually does. Jisung and Renjun were asleep at this point, but the members could tell they were delighted. Taeyong didn't expect for them to be so accepting.

It made things easier, now that they were told Taeil was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> UniversesAdrien on Wattpad  
> @universesadrien on Twitter  
> @universesadrien on Instagram  
> universesadrien.tumblr.com on Tumblr
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad
> 
> Let me know if you would like to co-write or leave suggestions below!
> 
> Hope you all have a good day!


End file.
